1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flat panel displays and, more particularly, to a timing generator of flat panel display and polarity arrangement control signal generation method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel display is the dominant type of display in the market. Currently, there are three widely used flat panel displays, namely liquid crystal displays (LCDs), thin film transistor LCDs (TFT-LCDs), and organic electroluminescence display (OELDs). The principles of LCDs or TFT-LCDs are that the orientation of liquid crystal molecules is controlled by bias and in turn the light transmission thereof can be controlled for generating gray scales with a color effect.
However, the liquid crystal molecules may be permanently deformed, resulting in a poor display quality if the liquid crystal molecules are continuously biased by a voltage having the same polarity. Currently, there are a couple of voltage polarity inverting control methods as detailed below. In FIG. 1, a display panel 100 is divided into a plurality of blocks in which a pixel 111 of a first block 110 (i.e., area A) has a polarity opposite to that of a corresponding pixel 121 of an adjacent second block (i.e., area B) or opposite to that of a corresponding pixel 131 of an adjacent third block (i.e., area C). But, the polarities of the pixel 111 of the first block 110 and the corresponding pixel of a fourth block (i.e., area D) are the same.
This is a block-based configuration (e.g., blocks 110, 120, 130, and 140). In a case of column signals of the display panel 100 driven by time division multiplexing, an input pattern can cause a sum of all effective voltages of one polarity applied to the liquid crystal to be much larger than a sum of all effective voltages of the opposite polarity applied to the liquid crystal, which may cause cross-talk. As a result, the display quality will be lowered because picture of one block of the display panel 100 may adversely affect brightness of the pictures of adjacent blocks thereof.
In FIG. 2, a configuration of irregularly changing the polarity arrangement of a panel 200 in the vertical direction (i.e., data line direction) is shown in which any two adjacent blocks have opposite polarities. It is seen that positive and negative polarities along any row line are alternate. However, the above problem still exists. In detail, in a case of column signals of the panel 200 driven by time division multiplexing, an input pattern can cause a sum of all effective voltages of one polarity applied to the liquid crystal to be much larger than a sum of all effective voltages of the opposite polarity applied to the liquid crystal. It may cause cross-talk. As a result, the display quality will be lowered. Thus, the need for improvement still exists in order to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.